Kiss Me Slowly
by karahalio14
Summary: Jane De Lucas and her brother Eli move from Ireland to attend Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy becomes the one person Jane hates the most. Until they share a kiss on the Quidditch Field..What happens? Rated M. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happyy :


**Summary: Eli and Jane De Lucas are transfers to Hogwarts, from their small school in Ireland. Hogwart's isn't what it appears! Especially the famous bad boy Draco Malfoy! Rated M just in case! Don't like it don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize! It belongs to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

><p>It was a wet dark night outside The Kings Cross Station. Only a lone taxi was on the road heading toward the station. It was far to late for anyone to be out. The vehicle stopped. A boy and a girl sat in the backseat. The taxi driver turned around in his seat. "Now, where's my money?" He said. The two teenagers clumsily searched they're pockets. The boy took out some bills and handed it to the driver. The driver muttered a thanks under his breath. "Get out!" The driver yelled. The girl's breath hitched, as she scrambled to unlock the door and get out. The boy placed his hand on her arm, "Jane, it's going to be OK. It's not like it's the first time we've had to be on our own." Jane nodded. "Are you sure about this?" She whispered in such a low voice, only her companion could hear her. He nodded. He pushed up the sleeve of his shirt, and pointed to a symbol branded onto his skin. "We're protected." Jane pursed her lips. "Sometimes I don't know if that's true." She got out of the taxi. The boy followed her lead. They got they're trunks out of the taxi, and walked toward the station as the taxi driver sped away.<p>

The boy tugged at the door. The door was locked. Jane cursed under her breath. The boy pulled out a wand. "Are you sure we're not being tracked? You know The Ministry might have already have our files." Jane shook her head. "We've transferred. Even Hogwarts doesn't know anything about us. Yet. Just do the spell Eli." Eli turned toward the locked door. "_Alohomora." _The door unlocked with a click. Eli pushed it open. _"Lumos." _His wand gave off a blue glow. His curly sandy blonde hair made him look a little mad as he looked around the station. Jane had done the same with her wand. Her dark features were flawless, and her wavy jet black hair made her bright green eyes glow. "What do we do now?" She whispered. Eli looked around. We can camp out here until dawn. Which is in..." he looked at his watch, "About three hours." And so the two slept in the bathrooms of The Kings Cross Station.

At 7:00am, Eli woke up. Next to him slept Jane. He shook his sister gently. Jane opened her eyes. "What?" "It's 7:00. The station will be filling with more people soon." The pair dressed in silence. At 8:00 they both went out and ate a breakfast using the last of their Muggle Money. They had their books, money- plenty of that, robes, wands, and everything else they would need. A family friend they had never met was bringing them they're owls, and extra necessities.

The children came from a very wealthy family, and with that they had every reason to be the the object of jealousy and hatred to every other wealthy wizard family. The Malfoys, who were bringing them the rest of their belongings, were also very wealthy, but when it came to wealth and power, Eli and Jane De Lucas's father practically owned Lucius Malfoy. They came from Italian descent, and both children were very attractive as well as bright and cunning. Mr. De Lucas had graduated from Hogwarts as a Slytherin Prefect. Their mother had been sorted into Slytherin House also, but Eli De Lucas Senior was three years her senior. The family was known for being very sophisticated and cold, but as the children entered they're last years of school, Mr. and Mrs. De Lucas decided it would be best if the children transferred to Hogwarts for they're last years. And so it was settled. The children would be sent away from they're home in London, to Hogwarts. As the clock ticked toward 11:00, the children decided to wait in front of Platform 9 3/4.

They had their trolleys packed with their belongings, and all that was left was the items The Malfoys intended to bring. Jane tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. Eli was looking around. "Are you Miss De Lucas?" Jane turned and saw a tall man with long blonde hair speaking to her. A woman and a boy accompanied him. "Yes I am. And you are Mr. Malfoy I presume?" Jane asked politely. The man sneered. "You are correct." _A real jerk isn't he? A proud man. To bad my father practically owns him._ Jane though. "This is my brother Elijah." Elijah nodded and extended his hand. Mr. Malfoy did not attempt to shake hands with him. Eli shrugged and pulled back his hand. The woman with Lucius came forward and handed the two their belongings silently. Lucius turned and gestured to the boy. "This is my son Draco. I hope you two will find he is just has pleasant and respectful as you have heard. He is also a sixth year." Draco had bleach blonde hair and had a sense of arrogance about him. Jane disliked him at once. Elijah didn't seem to like him either; he nodded curtly at Draco and turned to walk through the wall to get to the train. "Please excuse my brother, he has been in a foul mood even since we got here. Thank you for taking our belongings here." Jane forced a smile as she turned to walk onto the platform. She walked through and was greeted by her brother. He grinned.

"What an idiot."

"You need to hold your tongue. They were very kind to offer to take our things here."

Eli rolled his eyes.

"I still don't like him. I can't believe he's in our year."

Jane shrugged. They climbed into the train.

"Well perhaps Draco has better manners then his father."

Elijah laughed this comment.

"Just like Father told us that he was a centaur."

"He was joking about that. I thought you knew."

"I did. Father has twisted humor."

They both shared a laugh, until Eli was knocked side ways and hit a wall. Jane looked up to see Draco Malfoy storming down the hall, wand pointed at Eli as he passed them. "Oi! Malfoy!" Draco turned around glaring.

"What do you want squib?" A couple of students milling about the train stopped and stared.

Jane smirked. "Jinxing someone with their back turned is low. Even for a snake."

Draco laughed. "Yeah I don't care." Jane pulled out her wand. Draco did the same.

"_Reducio!"_

"_Protego!"_ The two spells hit each other and bounced off the wall and hit a door. Draco sneered, "Watch yourself. You might not be so lucky next time." Jane laughed, "No Draco I'll be fine you just need to work on your spells." And with that, Jane left Draco standing in the hallway of the train. She and Eli slid into a compartment. Eli looked at Jane. "Thanks Jane." She nodded silently and looked out the window. The Hogwarts Express was passing a beautiful lake. The two teenagers sat in silence.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and two other teenagers entered the compartment. A tall thin blonde girl smiled. Her gray eyes shown. "Mind if we sit here? Nothing else is open." Eli gestured the bench across to them. Another girl filed in. That one had a black bob cut, and had features like a pig. Jane kept that to herself. The girl with the gray eyes introduced herself as Astoria Greengrass. She was a 5th year. The bob cut was Pansy Parkinson. Eli wasn't to interested in them, and was busy reading a book about Transfiguration. Astoria gave Jane a smile. "So you are...?"

"I'm Jane De Lucas. This is my brother Eli. Nice to meet you."

"So what haven't you been here years before? It's a little late to be getting your letter to Hogwarts." Jane frowned.

"We never got our letter to _Hogwarts_. We went to a school in Ireland." Astoria nodded and looked out the window. "So have you met anyone else besides us?" Jane laughed. "The idiot Draco Malfoy that's all though. He tried to curse us." Pansy Parkinson's head snapped up. "Why would Draco Malfoy want anything to do with you? He's my boyfriend!" Jane frowned, "Draco's family are friends with our parents, so yeah he kind of has to talk to us." Pansy gaped and shook her head. "No way. Draco never talks to new students. Unless he's bullying them...But I mean _you_ really?" Jane shrugged. Astoria was looking her funny too. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Malfoy was definitely some sort of God around here. Kind of silly...

Just then Malfoy opened the door, glared at Jane, but instead turned to Pansy. "Oi I've been looking for you. Where the hell have you been?" Pansy flushed a bright shade of pink, and got up. Draco turned to Jane and smiled at her for the first time. "See you later Jane. Better watch your back." He winked and left. Jane scrunched up her nose in disgust. Even though Draco was very attractive there was no way she would ever go on a date with that bastard.

Astoria was the first one to speak after Draco Malfoy had left. "So you really don't like him huh."

Jane grinned.

"Not my type ha ha. What do you think of him?"

Astoria bit the inside of her cheek.

"Well if you want my honest opinion on Draco Malfoy..."

"You like him don't you!" Jane smiled. Astoria shrugged.

"Well he is quite attractive...But my parents would never forgive me for marrying a stuck up pureblood." Jane giggled.

"Who said you'd marry the guy?" Astoria suddenly looked serious. Jane stopped smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Jane, we're getting older. We will have to marry to keep the bloodline going. There aren't any suitable pureblood anymore. Draco Malfoy may be my only chance at surviving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's rein." Jane looked out the window, as they neared the end of the train ride.

As they got off the train, a big tall man with a beard came into view. "First years this way!" He yelled. Astoria dragged Jane and Eli in front of a line of carriages. There was no horse pulling the carriage. It was pulling itself. Eli and Astoria jumped into a full carriage. There wasn't anymore room. Astoria gave Jane an apologetic look. "It's fine. I'll catch the next one." Astoria and Eli's carriage rolled toward the castle.

Jane climbed into the next open carriage she saw. It was dark and she could barely see the outline of two other students already there. The two figures had their arms and legs intertwined and it was hard to tell whose arms belonged to whom. _What kind of students make out in an open carriage? _Jane thought to herself. The moonlight shown through the window of the carriage, making it easy to see everything within the small space. Jane looked across the carriage and saw a flash of blond hair as the figure looked up...

"Jane?" Draco Malfoy yelled, Jane nearly hurled herself out of the carriage. "Holy Crap! Malfoy? What are you doing?" Draco shot her a sly look. "Nothing. Why aren't you with Eli and Greengrass?" "The carriage was full." "And so you decided to ruin the moment for me?" "Something like that yeah." Draco raised his eyebrows. Jane rolled her eyes and saw Pansy Parkinson next to him. "Ever heard of sarcasm Draco?" Pansy suppressed a giggle. The carriage stopped and Draco opened the door. "Ladies first." He grinned. "Thanks." Jane jumped out. Draco smiled at her with his hand still on the door nob. "Are you coming?" Draco laughed. "Pretty soon yeah." He closed the door. Jane thought she heard a muffled scream as she turned to leave. "Disgusting pervert." She muttered.

She entered the dinning hall with Eli and Astoria. She and Eli had to sit with the teachers until they were to be sorted into a house. From what Jane could tell, the first years would sit on an old stood and the hat would sort them. The hat had a face and spoke. Her mind wondered off to Draco Malfoy's carriage incident. She would definitely have to tell Astoria. Her thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall say; "De Lucas, Jane." Everyone's eye was on her as she got up out of her seat next to Dumbledore. She walked over to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

_Please don't let me be a Hufflepuff..._

_Hmm not a Hufflepuff eh?_

_Holy crap what the heck was that..._

_I'm the sorting hat. I know all. It's all up here. In your head. _

_That's nice to know..._

_Hmmm plenty of courage, you have the brains of a Ravenclaw, and the heart of a Slytherin. You would be great in Gryffindor. Two famous wizards in one house. Sir Nicholas would be so proud. But you're family background...Dark wizards yes?_

_That is correct..._Jane though hesitantly.

_Yes. That would be a problem if you were in Gryffindor. _

_What did you mean by 'two famous wizards'? _

_You will find out in time. Meanwhile you better be in _

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat screamed. Everyone clapped. Jane sat down next to Astoria at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was across to her sitting next to Pansy. Draco shot her a look that said _Say nothing of what you saw. If you do you'll be sorry._ Jane ignored him and turned just in time to see Eli being sorted into Slytherin. The feast began. It consisted of mostly small talk. Though Jane started to notice that she had gotten some strange looks from Astoria as well as many other students. Eli was to busy eating steak to notice. Jane turned to Astoria. "You won't believe what I saw Draco Malfoy doing today." "What?" "He was snogging Pansy Parkinson!" "What?" "Yeah! He was in the carriage I was in!" "Sorry about that by the way. You're lucky it was Draco. I was stuck with Harry Potter and his band of idiot Gryffindors." Jane laughed and continued eating her meal.

Dumbledore finally stood up and called for silence. "We have many new students here today. Welcome to Hogwarts! But I do want to point out two new students who have come here from their Irish school. Jane and Elijah De Lucas. Please make them feel welcome." He sat down. Everyone in the room hushed. Even the polgerist Peeves was silent. The silence was followed by intense whispering. Even Draco Malfoy was shocked. Dumbledore smiled, looking over his half moon glasses at us. I turned toward my plate and continued to eat. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Astoria looked shocked. "Like you don't know! I can't believe it! Where do you live?" Jane cringed. "I'm sorry I've been away for a while." Astoria shook her head. "About four months ago, Professor Trelawney, you know who she is right?" Jane nodded, "Well anyways, a group of students were heading up to her classroom for class. Well apparently she was making some sort of freaky prophecy. You know, talking in a low voice, eyes rolled back, that sort of thing." "So what was the prophecy about?"

Astoria's eyes glittered, "She said there was to be a Hogwarts student who would hold the key to saving Lord Voldemort. The student would be a transfer student from Ireland. They would have a sibling who was around their age, who would go with them. Their family would be the center of scorn and jealous among other rich wizard families because of how much money and power they had. Them and their sibling would be marked with a symbol on their arm. A mark of protection. Of ancient magic. This mark would unlock the secret to Voldemort's revival. And possibly the key to winning the war." Jane frowned. "Well why does everyone think it's me?" Astoria smiled. "Because you nearly fit the prophecy." "It could be Eli." "Maybe." Astoria turned back to her plate. Jane did the same.

After dinner the girls and boys separated and went to bed. Jane laid awake and thought about what Astoria had said...

The next day, class seemed to go on forever. That was until Madam Hooch declared that each student who owned a broom, must go back to the dorms and get them. It was Quidditch time. Jane, who had played Seeker at their old boarding school was made Slytherin's Seeker, a scrawny boy with jet back hair and sea green eyes was made Gryffindor's Seeker. His name was Harry Potter. Jane knew who he was. The Dark Lord spoke of him often. She knew his plan. She was going to do nothing about this plan. She wasn't going to mess with the prophecy. Her train of thought broke when Draco Malfoy slapped her hard on the back in the team huddle. "OK," he began, "I'm Keeper, Crabbe and Goyle, you'll be beaters, Elijah, Pansy, and Astoria you're Chasers. Got it?

Jane took her place on the field. Madam Hooch blew the whistle. The game began. Katie Bell got the Quaffle and was flying toward the hoops, she threw the Quaffle into the hoop. Draco nearly missed catching the shot. He tossed it to Eli. Eli sped down toward Ronald Wesley. He faked shooting left and chose the center hoop instead. He scored. 10-0, Slytherin leading. Ron missed the shot by a lot. Jane saw Harry circling the field looking for the Snitch. She did the same. Katie Bell had been taken to the Hospital Wing after Crabbe had hit her in the head with his bat. Most of the Gryffindor team looked ready to give in. They had been going for a while, and Eli had scored so many times it was hard to keep track. Suddenly she saw a golden speck in the distance. It was hovering a few feet away from Draco. Jane saw it and sped toward it. Harry Potter saw it too and they were soon neck and neck trying to get the Snitch. The snitch was now flying toward Gryffindor's goals. Jane made a sharp turn and nearly fell off. Harry turned gracefully and they sped toward the Snitch. Jane knew he was the youngest Seeker in a century. She didn't care. She was going to beat him.

If only she could extend her hand just a bit farther, but she fell forward. Hanging by one hand she started to climb up. Harry looked around for the Snitch clearly confused. Something tickled the inside of her shirt. She tugged at the material and soon the Golden Snitch fell out into her hand. Harry grumbled and flew toward his mates. She climbed back onto her Firebolt, and flew toward Slytherin in victory. Draco had a grin on his face. They got back onto the ground as Madam Hooch called it game. Slytherin won.

During lunch, Draco forced Jane to sit with him and his friends. Most of the meal consisted of Draco bragging about the game. Pansy was not please. Jane could tell they were beginning to get annoyed with each other. After lunch was over and Jane was leaving the hall, Draco caught up with her. "Hey Jane!" Jane turned. "Yeah Malfoy?" "I just wanted to know if you could help me with umm something..." "Like what?" "Well. I am the captain of Slytherin's Quidditch team...and I was wondering..." "If I could help you become Keeper because you want me to be Seeker..." "Yeah." Draco smiled.

That night, Jane waited outside on the field. Draco finally came out of the changing room. "Ready?" "Yeah." "OK. Drop the broom. Run five laps. Don't stop or I'll hex you." Draco smirked. "What? No. I'm not doing Muggle stuff!" "Do you want to be an awesome Keeper or not?" "Why do I need to run?" "Because it helps you get in shape. And it helps your muscles." Draco ran about two laps and was totally exhausted. Jane jogged over to where he was laying on the ground panting. "Come on. That wasn't even a mile." She pulled him up. "I'll run the last three laps with you. I'm going to beat you though." Draco shook his head. "No way I'm letting an Irish transfer beat me." "I'm not Irish. I just went to an Irish school." "Whatever." "Eat my dust." "What?" Jane began to jog down the field. Draco followed soon behind. Jane looked back at Draco as she ran. Her curly hair framed her face as she ran. She smiled and her face seemed to glow. Draco stopped and looked at her. She was beautiful. _No, no, no. Malfoy keep your head straight. Father hates them._

The training ended for the day, Jane made Draco run eight laps around the field. Jane turned to go dinner. Draco caught her arm. "Hey I just wanted you to know..." He started. Blue eyes met green, there was silence. Draco smiled, as the it started to pour rain. He leaned forward, his lips nearly touching Jane's...

Jane came into the dorms twenty minutes later. She had a half grin on her face. Astoria laughed as she came in and fell onto the bed. "What happened to you?" She asked. Jane smiled. "Nothing." Pansy walked over and glared at her, "I didn't see you or Draco at dinner." "Yeah so." "You were together weren't you." "It's possible, but unlikely." Pansy frowned and whipped out her wand. "Stay away from him." "Yeah and if I don't?" Pansy's hand wavered, and her fierce face fell. "I'll...I'll...Hex you." Jane sat up and smiled. "You wouldn't. You know that Draco would never forgive you." "So you _are_ seeing him." "I never said that." Pansy slapped her hard on the face. Jane took out her own wand pointing it at Pansy, ignoring her throbbing cheek. Astoria looked nervously at the two girls, "OK let's go to bed. I don't want Snape up here. He creeps me out." Pansy ignored her. "Sure. _Crucio!" "Protego!" _Jane deflected the curse easily. "Unforgivable huh? OK, if you want to play like that. _Sectumsempra!"_ Pansy hit the floor. Hard. Her shoulder was badly bleeding. She was unconscious. Jane wiped splattered blood from the corner of her mouth. Astoria was looking wide-eyed at Pansy's limp figure. The other students in the dorm were hiding behind beds, tables, and anything else they could find to have between their bodies and Jane. Suddenly Snape burst into the room, followed by McGonagall. "What is going on here?" Snape roared. Astoria sat down looking petrified. "Jane...She...blood...everywhere...I tried to stop them..." Jane sat down on her bed panting. Snape turned to the blood covered Jane. "What have you done De Lucas?" "Sorry. She tried to curse me. It was an Unforgivable! It's not my fault!" Snape sneered. "Just like it's not your fault when The Dark Lord chooses you to fulfill the deed not me." He whispered just loud enough for Jane to hear. She frowned. "What?" She was to busy looking at the blood stain on the floor then focusing on what Snape said. Astoria snuck her a worried look. Eli gave her a look that silently screamed _Be careful. Find me later. We need to talk..._He turned and grabbed a piece of paper. Probably to write Mother and Father.

Jane got many strange looks from Slytherins as she filed down the stairs from the dorms in her t-shirt and athletic shorts. Draco jogged over to her, as she was walking past. "What the hell happened? Why is Pansy all bloody?" Jane gave him a guilty look. "I cursed her..um..." Draco covered his face with his hands. "You didn't." "Yeah..I did...Sorry about that." Draco shook his head. "Whatever. I care about her OK?" "What about at the Quidditch field? Was that you caring about her? Eli was right about you. I shouldn't have become friends with you." Jane turned on her heel and followed the teachers out of the common room, despite Draco's attempts to apologize.

Professor McGonagall and Jane followed Snape who was carrying Pansy's body into Dumbledore's office. Snape knocked on the door, "Dumbledore?" "Enter." A calm voice answered. They opened the door. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk wearing dark blue robes, looking at some papers. "Yes what seems to be a problem?" Snape shot Jane a dark look. "De Lucas here has managed to attack Miss Parkinson." Dumbledore nodded, taking in the information. "Have you managed to decrease the blood loss?" Snape shook his head. "I tried, she lost a lot, but I got the bleeding to stop." Dumbledore motioned for McGonagall to take Pansy to the Hospital Wing, McGonagall left. Dumbledore pointed to the seats in front of his desk. "Please. Sit." Jane sat down cautiously. Snape plopped down next to her. "So why did you curse Miss Parkinson?" Jane looked up. Dumbledore stared back at her over his half moon spectacles.

"I didn't mean to. Well actually I meant to curse her, I just didn't know that I was going to do so much damage." Dumbledore smiled. "Sometimes we do not know how powerful Dark Magic is." Jane frowned. "That was Dark Magic?" Snape goffed. "Well of course it's Dark Magic! What else did you think it was you stupid girl?" Jane shrunk back into her chair. "I don't know. I saw...never mind. You're right. I'm stupid." Dumbledore looked at her curiously. "What have you seen?" His stare seemed to see right into her soul. _Closed mind, closed mind, closed mind! _Jane thought, to attempted to keep him from reading her thoughts. Snape smirked. "You've seen the Dark Lord use it against your family haven't you." Jane shook her head. "No. I've seen my father use it..." "On whom?" "Bellatrix Lestrange." "When was this?" "I was small. She was trying to curse my mother." Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Snape interrupted him. "Let's see how this whole thing when down shall we?" He waved his wand at a wall. A pensive appeared. Dumbledore walked over, "Is this really nessacary Severus?" Snape ignored him, and walked over to Jane. He handed her a vile. She closed her eyes, as she pointed her wand to temple. She slowly pulled outward, as a silver stream exited her temple. She slowly placed the memory into the tube, and handed it to Snape. Snape smiled evilly.

"Let's see what happened De Lucas." They all three hovered over the Pensive. Snape was the first to plunge his face into the cold water. Dumbledore was next, followed by Jane. She felt a jerk in her stomach, and looked up to see Dumbledore and Snape jogging toward two people on the Quidditch field. She sprinted after them. She caught up with them, and was soon faced with seeing herself and Draco Malfoy kissing. She blushed, as Snape looked at her horrified. "Not this memory you idiot!" Dumbledore silenced him with a wave of a hand. After they had stopped kissing, Draco and Jane parted ways. The three followed the past Jane to the girls dorm. A few minutes later, the part Snape wanted to see was unfolding. "Crucio!" Pansy screeched. Jane closed her eyes at the part where she cursed Pansy. She jerked out of the Pensive and fell onto the rug. Snape and Dumbledore soon followed. "So you did do it out of defense." Snape said grudgingly at Jane, who was still on the floor. Dumbledore half smiled. "Her word was proof enough." Snape turned to him. "You can never be sure Dumbledore." He walked out of the office and slammed the door. That left the awkward silence between Dumbledore and Jane. "Um I'll think I'll go..." She turned to walk out the door. "Miss De Lucas?" "Yes?" "I wish you the best of luck with Mr. Malfoy." "Um thank you?" She left.

As Jane was passing the Hospital Wing, she decided to stop by and apologize to Parkinson, she conjured a bouquet of lilies out of air. Draco was already there, holding Pansy's hand. "Oh sorry." Jane turned to leave. "No you're fine." She turned. Draco was looking at her, with apologetic eyes. "OK. Here's some...flowers." She thrust the flowers into Pansy's face. "You could have gotten roses..." She muttered. "Well I'm sorry I can't read your mind." "All I'm saying is-" "Whatever you're not grateful. I'm outta here."

Jane strode out of the hospital wing in anger. She was mad. Draco was a lying cheat. He was a player. That _jerk_...

Jane was to busy mumbling about Draco to notice a tall figure run into her. The figure dropped the books they were carrying. Jane gasp and bent down to pick some up. They were all in a language Jane couldn't read. "Is this Latin?" She asked. The figure smiled. "Yeah it is. Don't tell any other purebloods I'm reading this shit though. Muggle stuff. Its for Muggle Studies. I'm..." The boy chuckled. "I have honestly no idea why I'm telling you this...I'm probably just wasting my time." Jane laughed. "No. Its fine. I'm a pureblood. I'm not interesting in Muggles. But I'm not going to judge you." She looked up. Her eyes met this. Hazel. Bright Hazel. He had wavy brown hair, that was a bit tousled and messy. He smiled. Perfectly white teeth. He was tall, muscular, and had a bit of a lopsided smirk on his face. He extended his hand. "Mathew Gray. Sixth Year, Ravenclaw. Prefect." Jane took the hand. "Jane De Lucas. Sixth Year, Slytherin. I don't care for Prefects." She smirked, handed a book back to him. She got up and swiftly turned on her heel and smoothly walked away. She looked over her shoulder as she was about turn the corner, she smirked again and left. She knew he was under her spell, and she was under his. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please Please Please Review!<strong> **What do you think will happen to Mathew and Jane?** **What is Jane going to do about Draco? What is going to happen to fulfill the prophecy that Astoria mentioned? Sorry I haven't talked about Eli very much! I will in the next chapter hopefully if I get enough reviews to write another chapter! :)**


End file.
